


Stay the night

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iron Man- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, spiderman-freeform - Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: [OS Starker che si colloca tra la mia versione AU di Infinity War e quella che sarà la mia versione AU di Avengers 4.]Peter e Tony vivono insieme ormai da qualche mese all'Avengers Tower, ma Peter è sempre più pressato dagli impegni scolastici, è stanco e anche un po' triste perché vorrebbe avere più tempo per fare "l'amichevole Spiderman di quartiere" e per stare con il signor Stark. A Tony, però, non sfugge niente e quindi pensa a un modo per rendere anche le giornate più faticose delle giornate speciali per il suo ragazzino!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori del MCU e a chiunque detenga i diritti del mondo Marvel.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Legends never die [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088





	Stay the night

**Stay the night**

_Cause if this is what we've got  
Then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you  
I want you to know_

_The morning's on it's way  
Our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go  
I hope that you'll stay the night  
Ooh, you'll stay the night…_

_(“Stay the night” – James Blunt)_

Era autunno inoltrato e la scuola diventava sempre più impegnativa per Peter Parker. Compiti in classe e interrogazioni si susseguivano e il ragazzo cominciava a sentirsi depresso: non aveva quasi più tempo per stare con il signor Stark, per partecipare alle riunioni degli Avengers… insomma, per fare tutto ciò che riteneva davvero importante e significativo nella sua vita.

E questo lo faceva sentire molto triste.

Quella settimana di fine novembre, inoltre, per Peter sarebbe iniziato un laboratorio pomeridiano di chimica che lo avrebbe impegnato fino alle diciassette di martedì, mercoledì e giovedì. Da un lato il ragazzino era contento di poter frequentare quel laboratorio che si prospettava molto interessante; dall’altro, però, avrebbe voluto dire stare a scuola fino a tardi per tre pomeriggi alla settimana. Poi ci sarebbero stati i compiti da fare e, in conclusione, il tempo da dedicare alla sua _attività segreta_ si sarebbe ridotto ulteriormente.

E avrebbe potuto trascorrere molto meno tempo con il signor Stark…

Quel martedì mattina, in macchina, mentre lo accompagnava a scuola, Stark notò la malinconia del ragazzo.

“Peter, cosa c’è? Sei strano stamattina, qualcosa non va a scuola? C’è qualcuno che ti sta dando fastidio?” gli domandò.

Il ragazzino emise un sospiro di rassegnazione.

“No, signor Stark, va tutto bene, è solo che…” cominciò. “Beh, questa settimana inizio a frequentare un laboratorio di chimica che durerà fino alle cinque di sera. E’ una cosa interessante, sì, ma a me sembra di non avere più tempo per nient’altro, di non essere nemmeno più un Avenger…”

“Beh, ragazzo, questo laboratorio è un’opportunità importante per te” commentò Tony, “immagino che non tutti possano frequentarlo, avranno scelto i migliori della classe.”

“Sì, però…”

“E allora qual è il problema? Le riunioni con gli Avengers? Gli addestramenti? Puoi farne a meno per qualche settimana, ti aggiornerò io su tutto se ci saranno novità” disse l’uomo per tranquillizzarlo.

“La ringrazio, signor Stark, però… mi sembra di non avere nemmeno più tempo da passare con lei! Spesso devo studiare fino a tardi ed è un secolo che non guardiamo più le nostre serie TV preferite o che non andiamo al cinema…” si lamentò Peter, sconfortato.

Tony si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, intenerito dalle parole del ragazzino. Gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo strinse a sé.

“Lo sai che devi pensare anche al tuo futuro, Peter” gli disse con dolcezza. “E’ un bene che tu abbia tante opportunità, ti faciliteranno quando sarà il momento di scegliere il college che frequenterai. Sei un Avenger, certo, ma io spero che presto potremo farla finita definitivamente con la faccenda di Thanos e poi… poi magari ci saranno anni di tranquillità e tu potrai dedicarti agli studi, decidere cosa farai _da grande_.”

“Io voglio lavorare con lei, signor Stark!”

“Va bene, ma credi che alla Stark Foundation io accetti i primi venuti? Certo che no. Per lavorare con me ci vogliono grandi capacità e almeno una laurea in un college prestigioso” rispose divertito l’uomo. “Su, non abbatterti troppo, ti prometto che troveremo comunque il tempo di fare qualcosa di _speciale_ insieme.”

“Davvero?” gli occhi di Peter si erano già illuminati di una luce gioiosa.

“Te l’ho promesso, no? Avanti, ora scendi e vai a scuola, siamo arrivati” lo incoraggiò Tony.

“Sì, ma…”

Il vetro che divideva i sedili anteriori da quelli posteriori era opportunamente chiuso, come sempre quando Stark accompagnava Peter a scuola, perché Happy non potesse né vederli né ascoltarli. Tony strinse il ragazzo tra le braccia e lo baciò per un lungo momento, in modo lento ma profondo e intimo, come se nemmeno lui volesse lasciarlo andare.

“Questa sera, quando uscirai da scuola alle cinque, aspettami al campo di football” gli disse sulle labbra, sempre tenendoselo stretto. “Verrò a prenderti e ti farò una sorpresa, così la giornata ti sembrerà più leggera e poi mi inventerò qualcosa di speciale per la sera.”

Travolto da un turbine di emozioni, Peter non riuscì a fare altro che abbandonarsi a Stark, con il cuore che gli batteva come impazzito. All’improvviso tutti i suoi problemi e i fastidi quotidiani sembravano dissolversi al pensiero di passare la serata con l’uomo che amava.

“E ora vai, altrimenti farai tardi. Ci vediamo stasera, d’accordo? Buona giornata” concluse Tony, staccandosi a fatica da Peter.

“Sì… grazie… buona giornata anche a lei, signor Stark” balbettò il ragazzo, ancora emozionato da quel bacio e dalla felice prospettiva. Aprì la portiera e scese dalla macchina, aggiustandosi lo zaino sulle spalle, tutto scarmigliato, con le guance in fiamme e una sorta di espressione estatica sul viso.

 _Prima o poi qualcuno lo guarderà bene in faccia quando scende da questa macchina e ci metterà poco a fare due più due,_ pensò Stark, guardandolo mentre si avviava verso l’edificio scolastico, mescolandosi agli altri ragazzi. Scosse il capo, sorridendo intenerito, poi disse a Happy di ripartire e di portarlo al suo ufficio.

Con l’aspettativa di trascorrere una serata _speciale_ con il signor Stark, la giornata scolastica sembrò meno pesante a Peter, sebbene lui ogni tanto sbirciasse l’orologio alla parete e mandasse SMS affettuosi all’uomo.

“Mi manca, signor Stark. Lei sta bene?”

“Sono contento che tra tre ore verrà a prendermi” seguito da una sfilza di cuoricini…

“Non può proprio anticiparmi niente della sorpresa di stasera?”

Tony riceveva quei messaggini pieni di emoticon e di cuori e sentiva un benefico calore che gli si spandeva dentro. Era così infinitamente dolce essere amato da un ragazzo tanto affettuoso, era un regalo che la vita gli aveva fatto quando non se lo sarebbe più aspettato e adesso stava a lui rendere felice il suo tesoro, il suo preziosissimo Peter.

Alle cinque del pomeriggio, Peter uscì finalmente da scuola e si incamminò velocemente verso il campo da football. Il sole era appena tramontato, foglie secche scrocchiavano sotto i suoi piedi e il ragazzino pensava che anche l’autunno poteva diventare una stagione bellissima e romantica quando si aveva la fortuna di trascorrerlo con la persona amata.

Il ragazzo si guardò attorno per un po’, ma il signor Stark non c’era. Un senso di vuoto lo colse improvvisamente, facendogli dolere lo stomaco. Forse non si erano capiti bene sul luogo dell’incontro? Eppure aveva detto al campo da football…

Le cheerleaders avevano finito il loro allenamento e si stavano dirigendo verso gli spogliatoi per farsi la doccia, ridendo e chiacchierando tra loro. Qualcuno dei giocatori continuava a lanciarsi la palla, sebbene la maggioranza fosse già rientrata; due ragazzi correvano lungo la pista di atletica che circondava il campo. Intanto gli ultimi studenti uscivano dall’edificio scolastico e si riunivano in gruppetti per chiacchierare oppure si dirigevano verso le macchine e i motorini parcheggiati.

_Perché il signor Stark non arriva? Aveva detto che sarebbe venuto a prendermi qui alle cinque… forse si è dimenticato della sua promessa? Avrà avuto un imprevisto alla Stark Foundation oppure… oppure non ricorda più nemmeno di aver fissato questo incontro?_

Peter prese il cellulare, lo controllò, ma non c’erano messaggi. Pensò di inviare un SMS al signor Stark, chiedendogli se andava tutto bene, poi decise di lasciar perdere: se ci fossero stati problemi, per esempio un’improvvisa riunione con gli Avengers, Stark glielo avrebbe fatto sapere; se invece si era dimenticato del loro… _appuntamento_ … allora, beh, allora era inutile che Peter glielo ricordasse. Non voleva che l’uomo si sentisse obbligato a passare la serata con lui, se non ne aveva voglia.

Non voleva essere un peso per lui.

Improvvisamente la brezza che rinfrescava la sera sembrò diventare un vento gelido e insopportabile e la scena autunnale che tanto aveva affascinato Peter qualche minuto prima gli apparve malinconica e triste. In realtà niente era cambiato, ma Peter sentiva freddo dentro al cuore e provava una delusione e uno sconforto insopportabili.

Il signor Stark si era dimenticato di lui. Il signor Stark aveva cose più importanti alle quali dedicarsi e non poteva perdere il suo tempo con un ragazzino sciocco e illuso come lui.

Lacrime bollenti cominciarono a pungere gli occhi di Peter, ma lui si sforzò di ricacciarle indietro. Ci mancava solo che si mettesse a piangere! Qualcuno dei bulletti della sua scuola avrebbe potuto passare di lì e, se lo avesse trovato in lacrime, non gli avrebbe dato più pace.

“Peter! Ehi, ragazzo, per di qua!”

La voce di Tony, che sembrava sbucare da uno dei grandi alberi che circondavano il campo, lo fece trasalire e il cuore del ragazzino iniziò a battere più velocemente.

“Sono qui, ragazzo, da questa parte, sbrigati!” insisté l’uomo, e Peter finalmente lo vide. Era davvero appoggiato ad un albero e gli stava facendo cenni perché si affrettasse.

Peter corse verso di lui, e di nuovo il mondo sembrò risplendere della luce del sole al tramonto, che faceva brillare le ultime foglie rimaste sugli alberi di colori che andavano dall’arancio al dorato al marrone. Non c’era più alcun vento freddo, anzi, più Peter si avvicinava a Tony e più sentiva il sangue che scorreva veloce nelle vene, riscaldandolo tutto e facendogli avvampare il viso.

“Maledizione, ma quanta gente c’è ancora in questa scuola? Non se ne vanno mai a casa i tuoi compagni?” si lamentò Stark, con una smorfia. “Beh, cos’è quella faccia? Non dire niente, te lo leggo in viso: credevi che non sarei venuto, che mi fossi dimenticato di te. Ma per chi mi prendi, ragazzino? Mi sono dovuto _nascondere_ tra questi alberi perché c’erano ancora un sacco di studenti e non volevo che qualcuno ci vedesse.”

Peter arrossì ancora di più a quelle parole, vergognandosi per aver dubitato del signor Stark.

“Ma perché si nascondeva? Mi accompagna a scuola con l’auto tutte le mattine, credo che ormai anche i custodi sappiano che vivo con lei e che…”

“Ragazzo, vuoi mettere anche qualche manifesto in bacheca, così da informare quelli che, per disgrazia, ancora non ne fossero al corrente?” lo interruppe Stark. Possibile che Peter fosse sempre tanto innocente e, soprattutto, chiacchierone? “Comunque non è per quello, il fatto è che non sono venuto in macchina e l’idea che avevo avuto era quella di accompagnarti a casa… _volando_. Solo che speravo di non dare spettacolo davanti a tutta la tua scuola, ecco!”

“Volando? Signor Stark, intende dire… con la sua armatura e… come quella volta?” Peter era talmente sbalordito e felice da non riuscire a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto.

“Ti avevo detto che ti avrei fatto una sorpresa, no?” replicò Tony. Si guardò intorno e poi, vedendo che in quel momento non c’era nessuno, premette il Reattore Arc che aveva sul petto e la sua armatura si materializzò sul suo corpo, lasciandogli il volto scoperto. “Sei pronto? Reggi il tuo zaino e io reggerò te!”

Circondò con le braccia la vita di Peter e si sollevò in aria insieme a lui.

Gli ultimi raggi del sole al tramonto facevano brillare l’armatura di Stark proprio come le foglie degli alberi, incendiandola di riflessi rossi e oro. L’aria era fredda ma, tra le braccia del signor Stark, Peter non si accorgeva di nient’altro. Stringeva lo zaino al petto e ammirava la bellezza della New York autunnale vista dall’alto, lo spettacolo più romantico e incantevole che potesse immaginare.

Tony, invece, non aveva bisogno di ammirare il panorama e guardava appena quel tanto che bastava per prendere la giusta direzione: ciò che ammaliava il suo sguardo era il viso radioso e arrossato di Peter, i suoi grandi occhi del colore delle castagne che brillavano di gioia, le sue labbra dischiuse nel sorriso più dolce che si potesse sognare.

I due atterrarono sul tetto dell’Avengers Tower e Peter era il ritratto della felicità, gli ultimi raggi di sole illuminavano i suoi capelli di riflessi di oro rosso, i suoi occhi splendevano e il suo sorriso era talmente immenso da lasciare Tony senza fiato.

“Non hai avuto freddo, vero ragazzo?” gli chiese, per darsi un contegno.

“Oh, no” rispose Peter, arrossendo, “lei mi teneva… al caldo.”

Stark fece smaterializzare l’armatura, circondò la vita di Peter con un braccio e lo condusse nell’edificio. La sorpresa per lui non era finita: in una stanza del quartier generale degli Avengers aveva fatto apparecchiare e organizzare una cena solo per loro due.

Peter sgranò gli occhi quando vide la tavola apparecchiata per due e la stanza tutta per loro.

“Signor Stark, ma… ha organizzato… questa è una cena _al lume di candela_?” chiese, tanto emozionato da balbettare.

“Ma no, ragazzo, che vai a pensare?” si schermì l’uomo. “Volevo che fosse una serata speciale e volevo anche avere l’occasione per parlare un po’ con te, visto che in questi giorni abbiamo meno tempo per stare insieme.”

Eh sì, però alla cena romantica ci aveva pensato anche Tony, anche se si sarebbe fatto squartare piuttosto che ammetterlo!

I due mangiarono, chiacchierarono di tutto, scherzarono. Peter era così felice per quella serata da aver dimenticato la stanchezza della giornata scolastica.

“Sai, ho deciso che d’ora in poi, quando uscirai da scuola più tardi, verrò sempre a prenderti volando, visto che ti piace tanto… beh, a meno che non piova o nevichi!” disse Tony.

Peter abbassò lo sguardo, momentaneamente ammutolito dall’emozione. Era meraviglioso che il signor Stark pensasse così tanto a lui, che volesse rendergli piacevoli anche le giornate più pesanti… forse, allora, anche lui lo… beh, insomma…

“Signor Stark, non so come ringraziarla, lei è sempre così buono con me, io… io la am… cioè, io le _voglio tantissimo bene_!” esclamò, preso dall’entusiasmo.

La cena era ormai finita e Tony era sempre più incantato dalla dolce timidezza di quel ragazzino che non voleva nemmeno dirgli apertamente cosa provava per lui perché temeva… sì, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, temeva di essere rifiutato. Già troppe volte Stark aveva raggelato il suo affettuoso entusiasmo insistendo sul fatto che non doveva legarsi troppo a lui, che non era la persona giusta, che…

Quella sera, però, non c’era alcun bisogno di parole.

Alzatosi da tavola, Tony si avvicinò a Peter che, spontaneamente, gli tese le braccia senza dire niente. L’uomo lo strinse a sé, sollevandolo e baciandolo con trasporto, lungamente e profondamente. Sempre tenendolo tra le braccia lo portò fino alla sua stanza, come se il volo di poche ore prima proseguisse ancora. Era così leggero! Lo depose sul letto, baciandolo ancora intensamente; gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli, poi cominciò a coprirglieli di piccoli baci. Lo accarezzò con tenerezza e amore su tutto il corpo, incollandosi a lui, volendo inebriarsi del suo profumo, del suo sapore, del tepore della sua pelle. Si rendeva sempre più conto che non avrebbe potuto sopportare di essere separato dal ragazzino, che ormai il suo destino era legato per l’eternità a quello di Peter. Nulla era paragonabile a ciò che provava quando lo aveva con sé e si stupiva di essersi accontentato per tanto tempo di rapporti effimeri e di soddisfazioni esclusivamente carnali quando era così infinitamente bello e appagante essere unito a qualcuno che si amava davvero. Continuò ad accarezzarlo, a percorrere tutto il suo corpo, mentre lo baciava ancora e ancora, con sempre maggior desiderio, fino a giungere alla totale fusione dei loro corpi nel modo più delicato e tenero possibile, come se avesse a che fare con una statuetta di cristallo.

Alla fine, Tony sentì il bisogno di tenere ancora stretto tra le braccia Peter, di sentire che lui era lì, di dormire stretto a quel giovane corpo caldo e tenero.

Per lui era difficile ammetterlo anche con se stesso, ma sapeva bene che quel ragazzino era il suo porto sicuro, la sua oasi di pace e serenità e niente e nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto separarlo dal preziosissimo tesoro che aveva trovato. 

**FINE**


End file.
